


Discoveries

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Derek discovers something about both his mate, and his home life.





	Discoveries

Derek could smell his mate’s change. Something else was different about him, not just the shift in puberty. It was more. Stiles had never smelled very much like a wolf. He’d always smelled like a were, but not a wolf. Derek didn’t think much of it, especially as the Omega grew up and his smell was weak and unestablished, just a mix of his mother and father and Adderall, which the boy had been on since he was four. Stiles was a raging little monster when he was off of his medication, so Derek had become accustomed to the sharp smell of settling medicine.  
But now, at age thirteen Stiles’ scent was heavy in his room, and all over his bed. The boy hadn’t been around for a while ( read three days) and Derek was mildly worried. He didn’t know why his mate was suddenly so distant but he was nervous as his Omega shut out the world.  
Derek had heard from Stiles’ dad, but the sheriff knew little to nothing about his own son, telling him he was just sick and to let Stiles ‘heal in his own way’. What the hell did that mean? Derek, as a sixteen year old Alpha was extremely protective and needed to be around his Omega as much as his little mate needed affection and attention.  
He knew Stiles didn’t really care for being an Omega, didn’t like the looks he got, the restrictions that he was kept to, the opportunities not available for him; but he did love one thing about being the smaller, more submissive partner: constant love. Derek was a cushy kind of mate beneath all thegrumpy eyebrows and tense shoulders, and Stiles benefitted from that.  
Derek couldn’t help but feel ill after holding in all his instincts for the past few days.  
That’s how Derek ended up here. Outside his much younger mate’s window like a creeper, letting the littler’s smell fill his lungs peacefully. He could smell Stiles from outside the room and basked in the comfort of the smell.  
He sucked in one last breath before knocking at the window and sliding it open without hesitation. Derek snuck in quietly, the room lit up and warm, posters plastered across every open space, including the ceiling. Stiles had made his room a sanctuary, especially after his dad asked him to let Claudia have peace in their house after treatments.  
He could smell his mate, but as he looked around the room he couldn’t find the boy. The smell was pungent and slightly new, distinctly Stiles instead of just a mix of Claudia and John. It was heavy but everywhere and there was no clear trail. He could smell hotspots, places where Stiles’ scent was focused, where he frequented. Things like his bed, his desk, and his bookshelf were reeking and nearly making his head hurt.  
Derek spun, confused and his wolf raging as it searched out it’s Omega. The wolf was clawing at his brain and it was starting to hurt. He growled lowly, just under his breath, a habit he’d picked up when he met his mate and had an increasing occurrence in the years since. The Alpha felt like he should command his mate out, but he knew how Stiles felt about being commanded like that and reframed. Just as he was about to reluctantly search out his mate’s father, he heard a soft shifting of clothes and a tiny sniffle from inside the closet.  
Typically, Derek didn’t dare risk even opening the closet as even the Area 51 workers would consider it a hazard; but, alas, deperate times called for desperate measures. Carefully he approached the door and hesitantly turned the knob and snuck open the door. Out poured his mate’s smell but due to the dark abyss that was Stiles’ closet he still couldn’t see his Omega. He heard the cutest little snufflinf sounds coming from a tiny mound of blankets. He smirked, but quirked up and eyebrow. How did Stiles fit under there? It was so small…  
Derek tentatively removed the blankets from the closet and was greeted with the cutset thing he’d ever seen. There, buried beneath one of Derek’s old hoodies, was a tiny little red fox, his tiny muzzle buried inside the red fabric. He opened one honeyed eye to look at Derek briefly before whimpering and snuggling back into his little nest. It was Stiles. Derek knew those eyes anywhere.  
“Sti,” Derek cooed, kneeling just outside of the closet. He reached out a hand watching as Stiles’ little nose twitched, smelling his mate, before carefully and hesitantly lifting his head and nudging against the big hand that was a little bigger than his head. Soft fur met Derek’s palm, his fingers gelty cupping his Omega’s skull. Derke hummed gently to soothe the fox and he lured him from the pile of fluffy comforts. “C’mon sweetheart,” He muttered, trying to guide the tiny thing out of the closet (no pun intended).  
Stiles stood reluctantly and stepping out of the nest, seeming even smaller than before as he reached half way up Derek’s calf. He found it impossible to hold in his fond little chuff. He could feel Stiles’ slightly angry ad self conscious glare. “I’m sorry baby! You’re just so cute.”  
The red fox stepped away from his Alpha and trotted away adorably, white little paws padding against the floor. He sat at the foot of his bed and put his head in his paws and looking at Derek imploringly. He closes one eye slowly before the other.  
Derek was shocked by the sudden change in attitude but followed along, sitting next to his young mate. He settled his long legs in front of him and smiled widely as his mate snuck into his lap and curled into a tight little red ball. Derek rubbed his large hand over Stiles’ little head and smoothed back fur before russing it forward again playfully. Stiles kept purring, even as the Alpha playing with his large red and white ears. “I love you, you know that,” Derek offered as he pet along Stiles’ back as the fox arched slightly into the touch he’d been depriving himself of for the last few days. “You didn’t have to hide this.”  
Stiles lifted his head, his wide eyes trained on his mate’s face before huffing affirmatively and resting his head higher up on Derek’s chest, as he was lounged backwards against the bed. They fell asleep together, Derek’s hand resting comfortably heavy on Stiles’ back, his head tipped back awkwardly against the bed as his young mate rested against him. He could smell a faint wave of anxiety and stress from the boy, so he let him rest and relax as they, together, fell into the depths of sleep. 

Stiles woke with his head buried in Derek’s hair, they had somehow wound up slayed across the floor, the Alpha flat on his back and Stiles sleeping on top of him, his lithe body stretched out blissfully after curling into himself for two days.  
He heard a great shuffling and removed his head from his mate’s neck. Stiles turned to look at his dad, standing in the doorway and looking surprised to see a fox lying on his son’s big mate. John knew Stiles was going to be a fox, but he thought he’d be a half fox, like himself, instead he found a full fox that smelled too much like to Stiles to be anyone but his boy. “Stiles?” 

Derek woke to Stiles shifting on top of him, tiny paws pushing against his chest as the fox fought against between going to his father, and staying with his mate. “Go ahead, I’ll just be right here,” He nudged his mate, moving the tiny thing off his chest and onto the wooden floor so he could trod over to his father.  
Derek watched as Stiles nuzzled his dad’s calves affectionately. The fox looked even tinier looking at the scene from the side. “Derek?” John asked, looking unsure and frankly uncomfortable and sorta shuffle away from the young fox, who undoubtedly noticed and whined pathetically high in his throat and looked back to Derek, hurt flickering in his eyes.  
He sighed and summoned Stiles over, patting his lap as he rested his back against the footboard. Stiles clambered over, seeking comfort when his father refused to offer any. The little fox settled, pushing himself back into Derek’s stomach to snuggle into warmth and safety. He huffed, still upset and refused to open his eyes, decidedly ignoring John as he awkwardly shuffled his feet.  
Derek rumbled in his chest to comfort his mate, gently of course, so as not to dislodge him.”It’s alright baby, you can rest,” He soothed and rubbed a calloused hand over Stiles’ orange-reddish fur. “John, I think it’d be best if you went and checked on Claudia.”  
He could tell John wanted to object, but was too afraid to. Derek was Stiles’ Alpha, had been since Claudia got sick and John basically forgot his son existed. Derek was Stiles’ Alpha and John had no choice but to obey what the Alpha thought was best for his Omega, even if it still is John’s house. 

Derek watched as John left and Stiles whimpered sadly. He cradled his mate closer and smoothed his hand up and down Stiles’ whole body. “Baby, how long have you been stuck like this?” He asked, trying to get his mate to focus on him. Stiles, for once, was so placid and complacent that Derek was having a hard time getting him to even look at him.  
The little fox lifted his head and cocked it, before lowering it and gently nibbling on Derek’s left hand contentedly. “Stiles,” Derek growled, trying to keep himself calm. He was a little worried about his mate. If he’d been stuck like this for too long and John had never noticed, how long had Stiles gone without food or water?  
Stiles head popped up and he seemed more aware and focused, though he still couldn’t really communicate. “Did you parents notice? Or try to help? Your dad seemed pretty surprised.” In reply his fox responded with the tiniest of huffs before looking helpless again. Derek would take that as a no. “Why don’t we figure this out so we can get you some food and then a bath, huh?” He asked, though they both knew whatever Derek said went (within reason).  
Stiles huffed again before standing and shaking out his fur. Even with Derek sitting on the floor, Stiles barely even reached the Alpha’s chin. Derek tried to keep in his coos at how adorable his Omega was as he remembered what his mother told him when he first full-shifted into his sleek, huge black wolf. He’d yet to show it to Stiles because he didn’t want to scare the other, but he figured that was sort of stupid considering Stiles had been around wolves for long enough.  
“Okay, I need you to take a deep breath and hold it for five seconds,” Derek kindly instructed, watching as Stiles black little nose twitched. “Now, focus. Do you have an anchor? Do you know what it is?” He asked and smiled as Stiles little fox face lit up. “Good, grab onto that. Think about your cute little nose, your awkward legs, your long arms, your perfect hair, your sweet yet mischievous smile. Focus on you, and hold onto your anchor. You’ll feel a pull on your…well your everything. It’ll be kind of like your head hurts. Be careful, and I’m here if you need.”  
Stiles whined pained as he forced himself to shift back into a boy. Derek suffered through hearing his little mate hurt and struggle but before they knew it Stiles was sitting in an awkward position on the floor. Derek kept his eyes focused on his beautiful little mate’s face, and picked the boy up in his arms gently. He carried the boy to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet lid, heating up the water. Luckily foxes ran warmer than humans. Not as warm as wolves, but warmer so Stiles wouldn’t be shivering as he waited, completely nude.  
Derek turned on the water, so warm it would burn a normal human, but Stiles needed to relax, and the boy liked to be warm anyways. He picked up his slack little mate and gently lowered him into the tub, smiling as he gasped at the pleasure of the warm water against his chilly skin.  
As he settled Stiles into the bath he pondered over the past few days. “Stiles, how long were you stuck like this?” He asked, running a big hand over Stiles’ now damp hair.  
“Since school got out on Tuesday.” The younger answered after a long period of quiet. It was soft and tired. Full shifts could take a lot out of a person, especially if they stayed in shift for long.  
“Baby,” Derek cooed, concerned for his mate. “When was the last time you ate?” He asked, feeling worry well up in his chest, his Alpha instincts screaming angrily. How the hell had the boy’s parents not noticed. Stiles looked shy, and Derek felt an angry growl burst past his lips. “Answer me!” He barked.  
Stiles shrank and started shaking. Derek instantly felt bad and curled his hand around the back of Stiles’ neck. He huffed a quiet apology and felt his Omega relax and sink deeper into the tub. “Lunch on Monday,” Stiles offered quietly, guilt seeping into every part of him.  
“WHAT?!?!?!” Derek roared loudly. Now he was shaking.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Alpha,” Stiles sobbed and curled into a ball, sloshing water about noisily.  
“Why didn’t you eat dinner on Monday or anything of Tuesday?” Derek demanded. Stiles sniffled.  
“I don’t have any money in my account and there’s no food in the house.” Stiles muttered quietly and sounded unsure. Derek felt like his world was collapsing around him. His mate was going hungry. He let his Omega go hungry.  
Derek’s chest was tight and heavy with anger and instincts. He felt like he was going to explode. Derek didn’t stop growling until he heard his mate whisper his name. “Derek?” He didn’t look to Stiles. “Alpha?” He sounded like he was pleading and scared.  
“Stiles,” Derek responded and looked to find his mate’s eyes blow wide with fear nad regret.  
“I’m sorry Alpha,” Stiles cried out sadly. Going into full-shift makes all the hormone pistons fire and this was the result.  
Derek sucked in a breath. “It’s okay baby, I understand, just next time, call me,” He commanded and sighed as Stiles eagerly nodded. “Let’s get you out and dried off and get some food in your tummy.”  
He picked the Omega out of the tub and towel dried him, ruffling the grown-out hair. It was at an awkward length right now, but Derek delighted in rubbing it dry and playing with the short chocolate and caramel locks.  
“C’mon sweetie, let’s get you some food, where do you want to go for dinner?” Derek cooed as they walked out the door, Stiles wrapped in one of Derek’s old tees and a hoodie. As they walked out Derek saw John surveying the kitchen only to find it desolate and empty of food. Derek growled angrily at him as he shuffled his mate out the door, pointedly grabbing his mate’s backpack off the floor and swinging it onto his back.  
They ate at a tiny diner on the very edges of town. It had a retro theme and Stiles loved the curly fries and the strawberry milkshakes Derek always bought for him. Derek held his Omega’s hand and bought him half of the menu before watching his tiny mate yawn adorably. Derek swooped Stiles up who squeaked (like a man of course) as he was lifted and cuddled. Derek settled him in the front before climbing in himself and starting his car. His parents had bought him a Camaro for his birthday, and it was easy to say that Stiles was the one who loved it them most. Stiles whined quietly, head perking up as they turned away from the road that lead to the residential part of town, instead headed for the preserve. “Der?” He inquired innocently and sleepily.  
“It’s okay honey, you are staying with me and my family where there is food and where you can be safe and with me,” Derek explained. He could smell the slight guilt coming off of Stiles, even as he nodded and buried himself deeper into the warm black leather Derek had draped around him.  
“Love you Der.”  
“Love you too Sti.”


End file.
